What?
by Katurz
Summary: Ginnifer had never been taught manners. She'd never been taught anything but to have fun. So when she arrives at the court after being chased into a mysterious man named Bash, that's exactly what she does.
1. Chapter 1

I like this new show it's amazing and just UGH I love it okay? I looooove drama.

So all day I was trying to decide how to make this story look, do I want it really old fashioned, or sounding a bit modern...and I had different story lines but I came up with this one while writing with a friend-

SO YEAH.

And with every new story I usually include a brief summary that I don't have enough room for in the above^ thing so here goes:

**Ginnifer was chased into a guy named Bash. She didn't wander into him. She was chased. And by being chased, it opens up a whole new world for her. **

**But she doesn't like everything. Everything is too perfect for her, her luck is usually bad. So why is she getting the chance to live a perfect life in a perfect place with no one yelling at her?**

Anyway- ENJOOOYY

* * *

I was running down the dirt street, trying to get away from the man that had been trying to kill me with his bow. I take a sharp turn onto a unbeaten path and find myself in a clearing.

I see a man with dark brown hair covering his forehead, and a man that looks to be in the English uniform. They're fighting with swords. Suddenly, the man with the dark brown hair sees an opening in the match and stabs the Englishman through the heart.

I almost gasp, but try to stay quiet. It doesn't work. After the Englishman falls to the ground, the winning man instantly looks at me.

"Who are you?" he asks, out of breath. He sheathes his sword and walks to me as his armor clanks. His stunning blue eyes please me. He takes my hand and kisses it lightly.

Who is this man?

"I-I'm Ginnifer," I say, stuttering as I look at him.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Ginnifer," he says, "but wearing the wrong outfit that I would pick out for you, indeed." He grins, looking at my dirtied dress from the earlier run. "I am Bash."

"Short for?" I inquire.

"Sebastian. But- call me Bash. Most people call me that in the court."

"The court?"

"Yes, right through the woods over there. "

"Can I see?"

Bash purses his lips and looks at the woods. "It is very dangerous, Lady Ginnifer."

"The court?"

"No, the woods."

"Then you can be the guide," I say, smirking. Bash raises an eyebrow.

"Please," I beg, "I was chased here by some weird man down the street after crossing the border. I need a place to spend a few days while I figure out what to do next."

Bash laughs. "The Court is the court of France! Home to the king and queen...and undoubtedly...the to-be King."

"Who are you then?" I ask.

"The King's bastard."

I frown. He looked sad to be in that position. I take a step closer to him. "Please, take me?"

* * *

About an hour later we walk out of the dreaded woods to a lakeside. And then I see the Court, magnificent in all its glory. People walk around outside, usually a woman is walking with a man.

"This is beautiful," I say.

"The court is very beautiful to most," Bash says.

"No- I meant the lake. The water is so clear, I could just go swimming in it right now-" I say, standing on the small dam that separates the water from the land.

"Lady Ginnifer that would be unwise-" Bash tries to stop me by grabbing my arm, but I take a swan dive down 3 feet to the water's top and splash into it. The experience is magnificent. I haven't been swimming in years.

Bash looks around wildly, probably making sure no one saw what I just did. I smile and splash him in the face. He recoils and looks like a cat that doesn't want to take a bath. I tread water and put my head back, so as to get my hair wet. My dress is already soaked everywhere.

"I don't understand why no one is swimming," I wonder, but Bash doesn't hear me.

"Bash!" I shout. His attention turns back to me.

"You have to get out before someone sees you," he informs me.

"Come on, there's a wall three feet high, no one is going to see me. But if you say so," I respond, a plot forming in my head. I reach a hand up, and Bash leans down to grab it.

Then, in one fluid motion, I propel my feet upwards and push off the wall, dragging him into the water with me. He shouts in surprise, but I ignore it. When he lands in the water with a satisfying clunk, I laugh. And he laughs too.

Bash splashes me in the face and I splash back.

"Stoooppp," I complain, diving under the water. I swim down to his foot and grab it, giving it a tug. I see his face appear under the water and he looks at me.

Then I hear a shout. I emerge from under the water and stare up at a guard.

"Sebastian," the guard says strictly, "Your father wants to have a word with you."

I watch as Bash's smile fades from his face.

"Yes, of course. Tell him I will be with him as soon as I clean up," he replies. The guard nods and disappears.

"Strict?" I ask.

Bash nods. "C'mon, we have to get out of here. My father will be upset if someone new enters the castle, especially looking like you are. I shall go inside and fetch you another dress." He wades to the shore and walks out of the water. I lean against the wall and sigh. Greattt. But at least I have a new place to stay until I get my act together.

Fifteen minutes later, I hear Bash's voice whispering.

"Bash, come on," I say, lifting myself over the wall, thinking he's trying to tell me to get out of the water to get into the dress. Instead I see him talking to a girl on a rock, speaking to her softly. In his hands are a dress and a towel. The girl smiles and blushes. I feel a pull in my stomach, but ignore it. I'm getting cold.

Finally, Bash bids her goodbye and I slowly sink back into the now-cold water. I stare at the rest of the lake and hear a tap on my head.

I look up.

"Got your stuff," Bash says. "Come to the tree line."

I swim to the shore by the tree line and walk out of the water, my dress dripping. Bash hands me the towel and I dry my hair off first. When everything is dry but my clothes, I tell Bash to turn around. He blushes, but turns. I grab the new dress and shimmy into it. He turns around.

"Wow you look beautiful."

I smile and do a short spin.

"I have to go visit my father now. If you want, you can go talk to Kenna. She's by the front of the Court. She'll help you." Bash disappears almost a second later.

Instead of finding a girl name Kenna, I bump into someone and fall head first onto the gravely sidewalk. My vision goes out for a second, and when I open them, I see a hand staring at me.

"So sorry," the guy says. It's a guy. A cute guy, with blonde curls and ocean blue eyes, just like Bash. "Francis," he says, and takes my hand to shake it.

I nod, "Ginnifer," I say.

"What a peculiar name," he smiles. "Where are you from, Ginnifer?"

"Just around. I just got here. Bash brought me, do you know him?"

Francis swallows, "Yes, we are acquainted."

I smile. "Okay, well I don't know where to go, can you show me around? He said he would help me find a bedroom and everything."

"Do you have money to pay for any of this?"

The fact totally slipped my mind. How am I supposed to stay here without any money to pay for my stay? Unless someone gives me a job...

"No..." I say quietly.

"Good, you aren't one of those nobles that tries to buy their way to my brother's heart. Or any royals' heart for that matter."

The sentence confuses me. "No I do not fancy Bash he just help-"

"Oh?" Francis interrupts.

"Yes," I nod.

"Well let me find a room for you. I'm sure my father can find a job for you somewhere. Maybe working in the kitchen would be suitable. Or as a maid," Francis says.

"That'd be great-" I say, thankful for all that's happened this day. Francis takes me to the maids' quarters, where all the maids sleep. He says that if his father figures out he had hustled someone into the kingdom for free, and not someone who was noble like all the rest, well there would be consequences. Especially for me.

At one point during the walk, I asked him why he was letting me stay at the castle. I didn't get an answer. Instead, he interrupted, telling me that how I talked was not how most women talked in the court.

I make it to my room after Francis gives me a key and notice something. I have a roommate, someone named Levina. She is a bit short, with bright platinum blonde hair and a few beauty marks here and there sprinkled around her face.

"I'm Levina," she says, "you must be the new maid."

Francis left before Levina saw who brought me down, so he didn't explain that I wasn't a maid..yet.

"I guess so," I say quietly. The beds are small bunk beds. There are two pairs of them. Pillows and sheets are on the other ones, and just as I'm about to ask who sleeps there, two girls burst into the room.

One with rosy red cheeks stops talking to her friend and looks at me. Her brown hair floats to her waist. The other one has short brown hair, just below her ears is where it ends.

They both stare at me quietly.

"This is the new maid," Levina says, causing all three of them to smile

"I'm Jacqueline," the one with short hair says.

"I'm Daniela," the one with long hair says. They shake my hand and show me that I have the bottom bunk near the window. I don't have any clothes with me except the dress I'm wearing, but they say a uniform is handed to maids so I don't need to worry about it.

Night falls, I'm still in my usual dress. The other maids are out serving dinner. I decide to go eat.

I wander the corridors, lost, and unknowing of where I'm supposed to be heading. But I find the kitchen. And I find where every one of the royals sit during dinner, and where every one of the nobles sit, and where every one of the regular people sit. Instead of placing myself by wealth, I decide to grab my meal, which is a roll of bread, and go sit outside. I find the rock by the lake that Bash was sitting on earlier, and munch on my bread. Before long, there's a guy tapping on my shoulder.

"Hey Bash," I smile at the site of him. He smiles right on back.

He sits down beside me, no food in his hands.

"Aren't you hungry?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "I ate while I was inside."

I remember seeing him sitting somewhere near the King.

"Well, my grace-"

He interrupts me, "No need to call me 'your grace', Lady Ginnifer, we are friends I presume and so there shan't be a reason for you to just call me Bash. Plus, I am not really royal. I'm a bastard."

"I suppose so," I say, fumbling with the bread left in my hands.

"You're cold, aren't you?" Bash asks, and takes off his thin jacket made of cow's skin. He wraps it around me, and I feel warmer a second later.

"Thanks."

I look at the moon on the sea and lie my head against his shoulder. We've only been friends for a day, but I feel drawn to him. Like I need him. He senses it, and puts his arm around me. I glance up into his eyes. He looks down at me. And for a moment, I feel like it's just me and him in the world together.

I wake up the next morning and stretch my arms out wide, excited to start another day here in the Court of France. The maids find a dress for me to wear, it's actually Daniela's but she says she doesn't want it anymore.

It's purple with black lace and reminds me of a dying garden, I have no idea why.

"You look perfect," Daniela says.

"Any man to be able to hug you is a very lucky man," Jacqueline states and fixes my hair. She takes some of the charcoal on a skewer and applies liner on my lash lines to make my eyes stand out more.

"I saw you talking to Bash last night," Daniela says, twiddling her fingers. "I just want to warn you- don't feel special that he's giving you his jacket or that you're allowed to rest your head on his shoulder. He does it with all the girls-" her voice gets quieter. "even me."

I rub her shoulder as a sudden realization hits me. Why would Bash like me? I'm not rich, pretty, or even polite like the rest of the girls. I wasn't taught manners or anything.

"Thanks Daniela," I say, "But I won't let him get to me if he's treated you like a piece of trash on the side of the road." A smile is brought to Daniela's lips. Jacqueline hugs me.

"I'm so glad you came!" she exclaims. I smile. I'm glad I came too.

* * *

I leave the room, feeling a bit down because of Bash, but my moods are lifted when I see Francis running around with a little boy. I jog to go talk to him.

"Lady Ginnifer," Francis says.

"Hello, Francis," I say. "Who is this?"

"This is Charles- my brother."

"Hello Charles," I say to the young boy. He has the same eyes as his older brother, but brown hair. He looks a bit like Bash. I shake my head. I shouldn't think of Sebastian.

"Did you enjoy your stay last night?" Francis inquires. I nod.

"Yes, I talked to Bash for a bit while I was eating dinner." I scold myself for saying his name aloud.

"I see," Francis smiles. "We are playing catch me, would you like to play? You seem a little laid back then the rest of the ladies."

"It sounds like a plan," I say. "Who's it?"

Charles slowly reaches towards me and pokes my hip. "You are!" he yells and runs away. I instantly look at Francis, about to chase him, but he's too fast as I lunge at him. I start running about, trying to figure out with male I can get. The girls and men around the courtyard watch in utter disgust, probably at the fact that a 'lady' is playing this game, but I ignore their looks. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bash walk out of the court. His eyes instantly land on me, but I look away quickly. I see my chance to get Francis, and I lunge once again. I take him by surprise, and he tries to catch me as I lose my footing, but fails and I fall on top of him.

I breathe heavily while lying upon him. He laughs wholeheartedly and I notice Charles walk over to us.

"You're it Francis! Haha!" and the game starts again. Eventually, Francis tags Charles and grabs my wrist. I notice that Bash is gone, but it doesn't ruin my fun. He probably went off to woo some other maiden. Francis pulls me to the front line of the woods and hides me behind one of them. He presses his chest against mine and looks out from around the tree.

"I've never had this much fun in years," he says to me quietly, "thank you." Charles hears us and runs towards us. I push Francis into the little boy and laugh as Francis curses, saying I'll pay for it.

And then I see him. Staring at me from afar. The man who chased me towards the clearing where I first saw Bash. Even though I never saw his face- I know it's him. He lifts a bow and aims for me.

I let out a yelp as I feel something pierce my upper leg.

* * *

Idk, does she seem a bit mary-sue-ish? Good, she's supposed to be that way for future things.

A lot of things happened in this chapter, what like 2 days or so went by? Yeah, a lot of time passes in the first few chapters.

Thanks for reading, make sure to review so I know whether anyone wants me to continue this story~

Oh and ps.

Yeah, I decided to go with a more modern way of writing things- not extremely creative writing, but it's first person and there's some sarcasm...maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi.**

I'm back, usually updating faster than I would update any of my other stories so this is quite weird- but I've had the sudden urge to write for some time, and I reallly really really really enjoy this dramatic, thrilling TV show so I wanted to share my love with the world of fanfiction.

Hi new followersc: Thanks for follower and thanks for the review.

I tried to switch POVs from Ginnifer's to Francis's...I dont think it worked out too well but I needed a plot twist.

Enjoy.

* * *

Minutes, hours, days, I don't know how long later, but it was a while before I wake up and see Bash's face looking down at me. When he sees I'm awake, he automatically breathes a sigh of great relief and brushes his thumb against my cheek.

I fall for it. I grin, seeing him looking down at me the way he does, like he truly cares. He leans down to my ear and whispers, "I am so glad you are alive, Ginnifer."

I smile wider at that. I wonder what he was doing while I was out, crying? Complaining? Wondering what to do with his life if he never saw me again? I hope too much, but it could've been happening, who knows?

"I'm so glad to see you too," I say to him. He looks me in the eye and kisses my forehead after a second. I feel and savor the warm sensation of his lips on my skin. Hopefully it isn't the last time.

"Rest now," he says quietly.

_The place I'm in is white. Totally white. No sound, or anything. I'm not even me. I'm a floating me. The scene changes. I'm suddenly transported into my own body and I land on a gravel road. Trees surround both sides of the road, leading into nothing but darkness from what I can see. _

_There's a sound of horse footprints, and suddenly a carriage appears from around the corner. I stare at it and blink, realizing I'm directly in the path of it. It's black with gold highlights on the door hand and window frame. Four pearl white horses pull it. I shoot off to one side and hit the dir. As I continue looking at the carriage, I notice a young man sitting in it. It's the man that shot me. I silently gasp and turn my head 90 degrees to watch it slow down as it passes me. It calls to me, almost beckoning for me to join on the ride. I walk towards it, somehow unable to run, and I grab onto the back handle just as it starts to speed up again._

_I hold on for dear life, afraid to fall onto the gravel road. The carriage hits a bump, and what I least expected happens. I fall backwards, my hands flinging off the back handle as I go flying. I'm suddenly caught by someone. But who? The scene changes. I'm near the lake in a dress that barely fits me. Bash holds me in his arms and smiles down at me. He leans down to kiss me- further…further…his lips are seconds away._

I hear the accidental slamming of a door and shake my head to fully wake up, distressed at the fact that I almost felt Bash's lips on my own- even if it was just a dream. I'm still on the cot I was lying on earlier, but now a tall burly man with a beard sits on the chair in front of me that was once occupied by Bash.

"Sorry, the door slammed," he apologizes, but clearly doesn't mean it, for he most likely meant to wake me up for some unknown reason. "Anyway, I'm Nostradamus, basically the only somewhat doctor in this whole court."

I look at him. By the looks of him, he's pretty damn tall. "And I, Ginnifer," I inform. He nods.

"Yes, I know your name."

He takes something from his hand, a small bottle with a liquid inside. "Drink it," Nostradamus orders, "it will help heal your aching leg."

Before, I hadn't noticed the aching pain in my leg. Perhaps I was too entranced by Bash to even notice that my thigh had required a dull throb to accompany a barely burning sensation. I look at my dress quickly. It's the same as I had while playing catch me with Francis and his brother. At least I'm clothed.

I take the liquid from Nostradamus' gigantic hands and down it in one swift swallow. I don't want to feel the after taste of it on my tongue. A sweet sensation radiates throughout my body. I feel suddenly very calm, able to sleep again. Able to sleep years, maybe.

"Yes, it can make you very sleepy," the man next to me states. I peer through eyes that just wanted to close. I just want to-

The door opens again. But as I open my eyes, Nostradamus is gone. He's replaced by Francis who crosses his legs and arms, and leans against the door. "You have been asleep for almost two hours, Sebastian wanted me to check on you," he says and strides closer towards the edge of the bed. He's a welcoming sight.

"Hours?" I ask. The pain in my leg feels almost gone. It felt like I was asleep for only a second. Not even that. "That medicine really does work," I say under my breath. Francis glances at my leg, and his eyes travel across my body before looking back up into my eyes. His glare makes me feel a bit uncomfortable and I squirm in the thin bed for a second as he brings a chair to the bedside.

"I am deeply sorry this happened to you, it was not supposed to…the guards are out and prowling for the culprit, they will be until they find him," Francis says. I am taken aback by this statement. Am I that important that they need to do that?

"Does that mean your father knows who I am?" I ask.

"He knows _of_ you, but nothing more. He knows not where you came from or where you're supposed to be staying. He does not care unless I bring word that there is a burglar, which I can use to my advantage." Francis offers a wink and I roll my eyes.

"You are going to try to make me do everything you say, aren't you?" I imply. Francis nods.

"Only if you do not please me. Nevertheless, I shall go. Dinner is to be served soon. Would you like Bash to bring you some food?"

The thought of Bash pleases me. I smile and nod furiously, thrilled at the chance to see the man who kissed my head earlier. Even though I am not even hungry in the least, I still want to see Bash. As Francis leaves, I look around the room. It's plain for the most part, except for some designs on the wall, and the table next to me. I glance at it.

My mind drifts beyond the room. Why am I still here? I could leave and go back to Italy and find my foster parents and stay with them until I feel comfortable enough to set out somewhere on my own. Maybe it's Bash that's keeping me here. I frown, and play with my blonde hair for a second as I start to have doubts. Sure, maybe he cares for me. Maybe he sees me as a friend. Maybe he sees me as a damsel in distress and as soon as that distress is gone, he'll kick me out. Why did he let me in anyway? Least of all talk to me? I pulled him into a lake for Christ's Sake. The more doubts that pile into my head, the worse I feel. And what's worse, I can't stop doubting.

Why am I allowed into the court when millions of maidens aren't?

Why am I friends with an amazing person with Bash?

Why am I so lucky all of a sudden, when I had been running away from getting killed only a day earlier or so?

I glance at my leg. Maybe me getting shot was karma for being happy.

For a while I just sit on the bed, staring at my leg, until I hear the door softly open. I glance over to see a very ecstatic looking Sebastian.

"I hear you were out for a while," he says closing the door with the back of his foot and bringing a wooden tray over to my cot. On it is bread, a glass of what looks to be water, and a piece of what I suppose is venison. Next to the food is a napkin, a fork and a knife.

"Nostradamus gave me weird medicine," I explain, taking my time to pronounce the man's name. "But it helped my foot and I feel pretty good now."

"Good enough to go for a swim?" Bash jokes, placing the tray on his lap and sitting down on the chair Francis pulled up to my bedside. I reach for the tray, but he slides the chair away from my reach.

"Come on, Sebastian," I say, almost falling out of bed.

"No, seriously, want to go for a swim? A midnight swim?" Bash asks, suddenly his face turning serious. A swim? With me? Again?

"The water is cold," I point out.

"Then I shall keep you warm," he flirts openly. And I blush, ignoring Daniela's words on how Bash flirts with every girl.

"Surely someone shall see us."

"Are you finding ways out of this, Lady Ginnifer?"

"No," I say, smiling brightly. Bash chuckles a bit, and then explains my doubt.

"No one is usually out past midnight. Maybe some guards, but if we're careful, they won't see us."

I look longingly at Bash, at his long hair. Not once have I kissed a man. Not once have I even hugged a man. I've hugged many girls, but never a man. Maybe Bash will be my first kiss.

"Okay," I say. "What is the worst that could go wrong?"

"Well," Bash slides the chair over to me while speaking. He cuts up the deer meat for me and brings it towards my mouth. "Open."

I feel silly, having a grown man feed a grown woman, but I open my mouth. Sebastian places the meat in my mouth and my teeth curve around the fork as he pulls it away. I chew as he considers what could actually go wrong. "You could be caught and be cast out, usually into the woods where most people die. Or maybe you'd have a visit to the King, or the Queen." The words give my body shivers. Wow, harsh.

"Maybe we shouldn't then…" I suggest, my mouth still full of food. Bash raises both eyebrows as I swallow. Like I said, no manners.

"Do not have doubts so early," Bash says, feeding me another piece of meat. I don't say anything for a few moments. Do not have doubts, I tell myself. Not so early.

Francis suddenly bursts into the room. Bash instantly stands up, setting the tray on the chair. Francis's curls bounce a bit. He glares at Bash for a second, then looks softly in my direction. "Sebastian, the King would like to speak to his son," Francis speaks.

"Of course," Bash narrows his eyebrows, like a little game is going on between both of them. Before Bash leaves the room, he smiles at me, his beautiful light blue eyes gleaming.

"See you at midnight," he says.

"What does the King want?" I ask Francis.

Francis ignores my words completely, his eyes on the tray. "Was he _feeding _you?" He spits out the word feeding.

"Yes, it was quite nice actually."

Francis tilts his head slightly to the side, suddenly he looks very irritated.

FRANCIS POV

My father had told me to get Bash. He needed to speak with Bash about some recent matters that had come up. But I was not prepared for what I saw when I burst into the nursing room.

Sebastian, my brother, fork in hand, feeding Ginnifer meat with a fork. Father had specifically ordered me to be as nice to Ginnifer in any way possible, to try to get her hand in marriage.

And he specifically warned Sebastian to stay away from her.

Well if this is how he's going to play this game…then I shall play as well.

* * *

**Plot twist.**

So now you know why everyone's so nice to Ginnifer. But you don't know why Francis is ordered to ask for her hand in marriage.

I did my research and hopefully in the next few chapters things will be totally explained and then everything will start to get really intense. For now it's just drama.

But for later, it's going to be drama mixed with mystery mixed with adventure and all that great shit.

Well I hope you enjoyed, have a nice day or night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helllooo!**

I'm so glad I have followers for this story c: Thanks for letting me know you like it in the reviews as well, that and the fact that the last episode practically begged me to write this chapter have been keeping me going.

So without any further adieu~

* * *

Curiosity killed the cat.

Or did it? Maybe the curiosity just injured the cat, instead of full out killing the thing. I am pretty sure that curiosity usually only hurts the person who is curious, rather than killing it.

Or maybe killed is just a metaphor for the fact that it's been so emotionally damaged that it is like it is dead. I've never been good with metaphors.

I've never been good with anything.

Life on a farm didn't teach me anything but how to survive given as little as possible. I've learned how to hunt, and fish, and cook, and sew, and most things that aren't necessary while living in the court. The hardest thing I have to do is get dressed, and sometimes my roommates pick out my own outfits.

After getting out of the infirmary, I had been caught on my way to go to the midnight swim with Bash. Since I'm inside, and not outside, the guard that catches me mistakes me for getting lost and helps me back to my chambers, where I see Levina, Daniela and Jacqueline sitting on each of their beds, writing letters furiously. They all look at me in unison and their faces light up.

"Ginnifer!" Daniela yells, her brown hair swooshing a bit. She jumps down from her place on the top bunk and strides to me, glancing down at my nightgown which I had been wearing for the past few days. "Where on Earth did you get that?" I shrug at her sentence, but it doesn't faze her. "We need to get you into new clothes, pronto. Levina, hand me one of Jacqueline's night gowns."

I protest, realizing that they should keep their own clothes and I will go find some tomorrow, but it doesn't work. Levina smiles bright and grabs a nightgown, tossing it towards me. I walk to the corner of the room and change quickly, while Daniela, Levina, and Jacqueline turn around so I'm not uncomfortable. The dress is a bit loose, but it works. After changing, I walk to my bed. The moon is high above, and I'm worried about Bash, waiting out there by the lakes all alone. I hope he can forgive me.

I roll onto my bed and stare at Levina's bunk on top of mine. She climbs onto hers and lies down, a small bump forming on the bottom side of her bed.

For a while all I hear is the scratching of quills and all I see is dim candles lit near the tables of each bed gently illuminating enough space for the girls to write and the feeling of nostalgia comes to me. I have no one to write for, but if I could, I know who I would write to. After a while the scratching stops and the soft blow of a breath fills the soft silence floating throughout the room. A few goodnights are said, but I try to act asleep as Daniela and the other girls say goodnight to me. Eventually, I drift off to sleep.

_"Ginny if you don't put the hook in the water, you ain't never gonna catch anything!" my friend Jonah yelled at me as he steered the canoe away from the lily pads. _

_"I am trying, Joe, now be patient," I argued, as I reeled in the line and tried to throw the hook out into the water. All it did was cause a lasso reaction, and the hook came flying back towards us and scared Jonah._

_"ARE YOU BLOODY CRAZY?" Jonah shouted, now curled in his own seat. I found it hard to fish while sitting down. The hook flew right between our heads, and I swear Jonah was just a bit close to tipping over the canoe._

_I laughed at him. I laughed and laughed as he took deep breaths, his sandy blonde hair drifting in and out of his face. Eventually he started laughing with me._

I wake up laughing, but not from the dream, because Levina pokes the bottom of my bare feet a few times. When I wake up fully and realize what's happening, I drag my foot back towards myself and yell to her to never do that again.

"It was pretty funny," Daniela comments, fixing an apron around her waist. She throws one in my direction. "Get dressed, we have to cook for the royals today."

I frown. It's been a whole length of time since I've actually cooked. I mean, back at the farm that was one of my daily chores, cooking for my family when my dad was working out in the woods, but that was years ago. That was before the incident. I'm hesitant about taking the apron. Jacqueline watches from the bottom bunk across from me.

"It's not that bad, Ginnifer, all you do is follow the recipe. I will help you to my best ability," she smiles. I wish I could share that smile, but my lips don't curve upwards easily. I grab the apron and a plain brown dress that the court has given to me and I put them both on. Afterwards, I look totally like a maid. Levina forces me to sit on my bad as she braids my hair and then puts it into a bun.

"Perfect," she says as she finishes. I feel my hair with my hands and feel how smooth my hair is when put up. I thank Levina and then follow them out of our chambers to the kitchen.

The kitchen is huge. There are counters everywhere, almost five maids are already working on one meal, while I've been assigned the desert pie to make with Jacqueline. Flour is spread out on the counter in front of us already. Jacqueline reads the instructions and gets to work on the crust, telling me to make the filling, which is supposed to be berry cream.

I grab a stick of goats' cream from the fridge, as well as sugar from a counter and freshly picked blueberries and put them all together and mix, which as I'm later told from Jacqueline, is wrong. So she throws out my filling and instructs me to roll the dough of the pie crust with the roller. It is simple enough and I finish the task and shape the pie crust as Jacqueline finishes the filling. I put it into the hole in the wall, aka the oven, and am watching it when the doors of the kitchen burst open. I tiredly look over, seeing Francis beaming and walking towards me at a fast pace.

When he reaches me, he pauses and looks at what I am wearing. The other maids stop their work to watch for a second.

"Yes?" I ask, curtseying.

"Come with me," he says in an excited tone, grabbing my hand. I catch a quick wink from Daniela as I'm pulled out of the kitchen and through the corridors, down a set of stairs, through a door which leads outside, and to two horses which are tide to poles. One is as white as snow, the other as dark as the night sky.

"Would you fancy a ride?" Francis asks, which sends butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Riding was not one of my specialties, and I wasn't too sure on how I was supposed to accomplish the task with Francis looking at me the way he was, very expectant.

"Uh-I-um, I've never rode a horse before," I say slowly, as the look of surprise flashes across Francis's face.

"No worries," he says, getting over the previous sentence. "I shall teach you how to ride, and bring Night along for when you're ready to ride your own horse back," he says, gesturing to the black horse. He unties both, and then hops onto the white one. He reaches a hand down to me and tells me to jump. I look up at the stallion, realizing there is no way I am going to get up there. I ignore the fact, and take a small jump anyway. Somehow Francis is able to pull me up onto the horse all the way with strength that was previously unknown. I land in front of him, and his arms instantly wrap around my waist to grab the reins on the horse. I shiver a bit under his touch. I didn't like how he looked at my body, but this- this was uncalled for.

I don't say anything because my mind doesn't want the feeling of someone's arms around my waist to end. I liked the feeling. It is like I am protected. I haven't felt protected in a while.

"Put your hands on top of mine," Francis says, his head close to my neck. I take a deep breath and put my hands on his, feeling the warmth of them.

"Now kick the side of the horse," he instructs.

I gently nudge the horse with my heel, and the horse starts moving. My body begins moving up and down with the horses shoulders. I feel vertigo as I look over the side of the horse, but then I notice Francis' arms around my waist again and realize that if I fall, he's falling with me and he shall be used as my cushion.

"Pull this way to make it go right," Francis instructs, pulling the reins one way. For about an hour he shows me how to control the horse, how to sit on the horse, how to not fall off, and how to know when you're going too fast. All the while, Night travels behind us obediently.

"Ready to ride Night?" Francis asks. I shake my head, knowing that if I said yes, his hands would leave my side and I would feel unprotected. Maybe it was my desperateness to be protected that kept me there, that which kept me saying no to riding alone.

"Maybe we should just go for a ride like this then," Francis suggests. I say a quick yes. He helps me turn the steer the horse back to where we got them, where he hops off real quick to tie Night back up. I can somehow tell that Night is disappointed.

"Maybe tomorrow," I say to the horse quietly. Francis hops back onto the horse without my help and I can't help but wonder how he is that strong. He places his hands on top of mine this time, his fingers pressing into the space where mine are separated. His head rests on my shoulder as he helps me steer to where he wants to go. We ride through the field behind the court, and make it to the trees.

"Isn't it dangerous in there?" I ask.

"This is a different part of the wood, trust me," Francis mumbles, and leads the horse into the trees. I hold onto the reins as the white horse speeds up. The trees are more separated out the further we ride. We come across a small deserted building of stone that is half destroyed.

Francis mentions that this is our destination and helps me off the horse. The sun is almost directly above us. I stare at Francis and he takes me further past the building after tying up the horse to a tree. The more we walk, the more I realize that there is a cliff. I peer over it, my legs getting weak, and I sit down on the grass in my new clothes. Francis sits cross-legged next to me and stares out over the cliff, where there is just water.

"It is pretty out here, is it not?" Francis suddenly says. I look at him carefully, and then decide to nod. Sure, it is pretty, but my thoughts have already drifted to Sebastian and what he might be doing right now.

"Have you seen Sebastian today?" I ask suddenly.

"No, he is probably out with his girl," Francis says, like he did not know how I feel about Bash.

"His girl?" I ask, a sudden pull appears in my stomach.

"Yes. He has been courting her for almost two months now," Francis replies and blankly stares out over the vast water. He had been feeding me, and kissing my forehead while he had someone already? My legs suddenly feel weak, even though I'm sitting down. My head feels like it's going to explode. Have I fallen in love too fast? Am I in love? I shake my head. No, I cannot be in love so easily. I do not love Sebastian, he is just a guy who makes you feel special when you really are not. He is the King's Bastard for crying out loud! Lots of girls probably love him without ever actually meeting him. Why am I different from those girls?

I glance at Francis, who had turned his attention and is now staring at me with a peculiar face. At least he isn't of any royalty.

* * *

***dances* **

how was that for a chapter? Not much happened but I assume the last part is preeeeetty important.

Oh, and no one told Ginnifer about Francis being the king-to-be, in case you are confused.

Review if you liked it and since I'm on Thanksgiving break, I'll write more chapters ASAP

HAVE A NICE DAYY


	4. Chapter 4

I like Thanksgiving break. It's calm.

Anyway, hello agaiin! How are y'all? Good? Good.

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I hope you all like this one c:

-Also just a side note, I've realized that I seem to- make a lot of spelling errors. I try to correct them, but I hope you guys can follow the story line even if there are a few.

* * *

For a while I hung out with Francis by the cliff until I mentioned that I was getting hungry, and he mentioned that he forgot about a ball that night, celebrating a marriage of some two people, whose names I can't pronounce. Apparently it was a big deal and I should've known about it, but I know about almost nothing in the court except about Sebastian, who I refuse to think of as Bash, and Francis, who I've now distinguished as my friend.

And that brings me to now, sitting in my room with Levina while Daniela and Jacqueline fix their hair in the maids' bathrooms.

"How was your time with Francis?" Levina asks, beaming.

"It was great," I say quietly, my mind distracted by Sebastian.

"Okay, what is wrong?" she asks, walking to my bunk and sitting down next to me.

"Nothing," I mumble.

"Something is wrong."

"Well he told me that Sebastian has been courting a girl," I say slowly.

"Francis did?" Levina asks.

"No, the potato in the kitchen did! Yes, Francis!" I say sarcastically, causing Levina to sort of recoil and scoot a bit away from me. "Sorry," I instantly apologize. "I'm just in a bad mood."

"Well, I believe that Bash has a courting partner, but you have Francis. It is rare that someone gets to spend time with him, especially a maid," Levina says.

I'm about to ask why Francis seems so important, but Daniela bursts through the door, looking like a true princess and next to Jacqueline, they look like twins. Their brown hair is combed and perfectly fit for their frames, as well as their dress. Daniela wears a bright pink summer dress with a dark purple wrap, while Jacqueline wears a dark blue gown going just past her knees with a flower crown in her hair.

I look down at my clothes, the brown maid outfit with a white apron.

"Come on, Ginnifer!" Daniela yells, rushing to my side and grabbing my wrist. "You got to get out of that ugly outfit!"

I sigh, realizing that I don't have a dress and nothing would fit me, as well as the fact that going to the ball meant seeing Sebastian, and it also meant that I might have to talk to him.

"I might not go," I say, bringing my hand back from Daniela's grip. She looks at Levina.

"King's Bastard, blame him," Levina mumbles. Daniela's expression lowers, her smile turning into a tight line.

"Do not let him get to you, Ginnifer. You can't pay attention to your feelings at the court, they get in the way, okay? So let us go to the ball!" Daniela grabs my wrist again, and for some reason I let her. She pulls me out of the room, and looks down the hall at the other maids' rooms. "Jacqueline, who do you reckon wears Ginnifer's size?" she asks.

Jacqueline shrugs and I roll my eyes. Great.

Just- great.

"Am I overreacting?" I suddenly ask, while we're walking to different maids' rooms.

"About what?" Daniela asks.

"Sebastian. I mean, it's not like he pronounced his love to me or actually kissed me or anything, I don't really have a right to be mad at him." I twirl a lock of my hair.

"Ginnifer, if you keep forgiving him, sooner or later he is going to kiss you and he will break your heart. Let him go," she says quietly. I realize that she's probably thinking about Sebastian and their relationship. If I were with Sebastian, it would be to her demise. I shouldn't think of him any longer. Daniela knocks upon another door. It opens slowly and out peaks a small head.

"Yes?" asks a raspy voice. Daniela nudges the door farther open with the tip of her toe and it opens to reveal a maid with two kids in rags with dirty faces. Daniela walks in and looks at the children. I stand awkwardly at the door frame, staring at the maid who has her lips in a tight line.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. There are cuts on her face; it looks like she hasn't showered in a few months.

"My children- please don't tell 'nyone!" the woman whispers. One of the children coughs lightly. I glance over and see a boy with hair matted with dirt and grease. Daniela is crouching in front of a little girl with a doll in her hand that sits on a bunk near a window. My heart shatters for them. I walk over to the boy. His eyes widen.

"Hallo, miss," he says with a German accent. I cup his face in my hands and move his head from side to side, looking at the bruises and dirt. He looks about twelve. He crookedly smiles at me.

"What is your name?" I ask him.

"Jefferson, miss," he replies quietly.

I hear the lock of a door as the mother of the children closes the door so no one can see her secret.

"Jefferson, how long has it been since you've taken a shower?" I inquire.

Jefferson is quiet for a second, I assume he doesn't want to say anything out of embarrassment, but he finally speaks in a soft voice. "Three months."

"Three months, oh dear Jefferson," I whisper, glancing behind at Daniela. I can see the sadness in her eyes too, but she's obviously been here before and she knew of these children here. I see how much she longs to help these poor children and their mother. I stand up, and take Jefferson's hand in my own, and help him stand up. His thin fingers carefully curl around mine. I ask him to turn around and try to figure out if there's anything that needs to be taken care of right away, but he seems to have no open wounds. Maybe I can ask Francis if I can spare them some food. Francis would understand.

"I will be back," I tell him quietly, and glance at Daniela. She says goodbye to the little girl and exits the room with me. I glance back at the young children, promising myself that I will help them to the best of my ability, even if I get kicked out of court for doing so.

"Still no dress," Daniela mumbles angrily. "It is terrible that the maids can't even find a job in the village so they are forced to bring their children here after their husbands leave them for a prostitute or another girl. It sickens me."

"The village?" I ask.

"Yes, very poor. Down the road from the court, through the hills. It is rather easy to find." She takes a deep breath in and continues striding down the long hall. I follow suit. "I was born there. My father left when I was born, my mother died of consumption, so I grew up living in the village alone till I was sixteen or so, then I came here."

"How old are you, Daniela?"

"Twenty-five."

My eyes widen. Wow- she has been here for almost ten years, and she is still going. I smile at that, if she is that strong, then I shall be that strong as well. I will not let some man get in my way of life. Caught in my rant inside my head, I don't see the wall ahead of me and I run into it. The wall moves. I hit the ground in a terrifying clunk, but look up and see Francis. Daniela instantly curtseys. Are maids supposed to curtsey to anyone that may be higher than them? Daniela looks at me, but all I see is a welcoming hand reaching towards me. I grab it and Francis helps me up.

"Hello Francis," I say, smiling. I notice one hand behind his back. When he sees me looking, he brings his hand out from behind his back and shows me a ravishing dress that is midnight blue with black trace and ruffles. I look into his blue eyes and smile, and jump in glee. "Thank you, sooo much!" I yell and throw my arms around him. It takes him by surprise. I feel Daniela take the dress from between Francis and I, so I don't crush it the first second I get it. "Thanks," I say, still grinning with a bright face at Francis. This is the man I want, not Sebastian.

"It is my honor, Ginnifer. Now go get dressed, the ball is starting shortly," Francis replies, bowing and walking away. I glance at Daniela.

She squeals.

"This is so amazing that Francis would pick you," she says.

"Pick me?" I ask.

"Never mind, we shall discuss it after the ball."

Feeling a bit confused, but more happy, I drag Daniela down the corridor to our chambers. I swoosh open the door and see my roommates in stunning dresses with their charcoal already applied their eyes. I do the same. They all gasp when I put my dress on, their eyes getting wider as I spin.

"Do you like it?" I say, still spinning in circles.

"It is magnificent, where did you get it?" Levina questions.

"Francis!" Daniela shouts. "Can you believe it!"

"Francis?" Levina yells. "OH happy days! This is great!"

"Why is it so great?" I wonder aloud.

"It's time to go!" Jacqueline yells, pulling my wrist as well as Daniela's, who grabs Levina's, and together we all run out of the room and skip down the hall to the ballroom. I laugh as we push open the big golden traced doors to the ballroom and instantly my ears a filled with the sound of music.

Daniela splits from the group, as well as Levina and Jacqueline. Soon I'm left standing in the middle of a bunch of people, confused of where to go. I find a butler walking around with drinks on a tray. I take one and drink it slightly, feeling the wine swish around in my mouth before I swallow it. It tastes bitter, so I down it quickly and place it on a table before noticing a tap on my shoulder.

I quickly turn around and come face to face with Sebastian.

"Sebastian, hello," I say.

"You can call me Bash, Lady Ginnifer," Sebastian smiles widely and takes my hand to kiss it. I feel his lips brush against my hand and I pull it back instinctively. He raises an eyebrow. I stare at his beautiful body as he towers above me.

"I like Sebastian more," I reply softly, looking around at the people to try to escape this. Where is Francis?

"Yes, I suppose that is okay, then. Where were you a few nights ago, you never showed at the lake." He ignores my question.

I sigh, "I was caught by a guard."

"Oh. Well, it is good that you are still here. Some other time we shall, then?" he inquires.

I sigh evenly and try to avert his eyes by looking at the dresses and suits of the people surrounding me. I see the King standing next to his mistress and the Queen looking around questionably. They look very royal. I try to find Francis, but I cannot find him in the crowd of people.

"Ginnifer?" I look at Sebastian, who looks at me with concern. His eyes search mine and for a second I'm caught in his trance. I shake my head quickly.

"Sorry, I am a bit discombobulated," I mumble.

"That is a funny word," Sebastian says, pondering the word, but then returns to normal. "Do you need to sit down?"

I don't feel dizzy, but I do feel the need to sit down. But there are not many chairs surrounding us. "Sebastian, where is Francis?" I ignore his question, as he did with mine earlier.

"Why?"

"I want to dance with him."

Sebastian's eyes widen for a second, probably wondering why I'm wishing to dance with Francis. He furrows his brow and narrows his eyes. "Are you friends with him now?"

"Yes, he bought me this dress," I say, smiling as I look at the dress I'm wearing. Sebastian's eyes travel down my body and I fold my arms across my chest.

"Yes, I see," Sebastian swallows loudly and clears his throat. "Francis is probably talking with his father."

I glance around, looking for anyone that looks like an older version of Francis, but I don't see anyone. "Oh?"

"I can dance, if you would like," Sebastian offers. I stare at an extended hand. I don't know why, but I take it in my own. Sebastian's hand curls around mine and he grasps it lightly. He grins and leads me to where people are dancing to a medium paced song. He lets go of my hand, and places his on my hips. Not really remembering how to dance, I awkwardly wrap my arms around his neck and just follow his steps. Although they aren't in tune with the song, and aside from the fact that no one else is dancing like us, I feel a sudden burst of happiness. After a second, Sebastian leans down and kisses my forehead like he did when I was sick.

That happiness isn't lived long. I finally see Francis, talking to the King.

"Why is Francis talking to the King?" I ask Sebastian, feeling a bit baffled.

"Like I said," Sebastian whispers in my ear, "He's talking to his father."

Something catches in my throat. I thought Francis was just a normal guy that I could have normal relations with-

Someone nudges Sebastian. His hands leave my hips and turn around. A girl about my height, maybe a bit taller, slaps Sebastian in the face.

"I thought we were meant to be," she says, a tear streaming down her cheek as she runs away quickly. I look at Sebastian with a hurt expression.

He tries to say something, but it doesn't make it past his throat as I turn and run away from him.

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaa.**

Does that chapter deserve a tada?

I think it does.

I tried my best with a cliffhanger, I guess.

Review if you liked it, please. Lemme know if there's anything you don't like. Am I writing too modern? Are there any historical errors, I don't really research this stuff, I just wing it cause I feel like writing freely.

Stay tuned for the next chapter~


End file.
